


WHAT IF

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	WHAT IF

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**WHAT IF**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

 

 ****

 **Starsky left the bathroom. Through the half-opened curtain, he  
saw Hutch standing near the jukebox.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky started to whistle “Smoke On The Water” by  
Deep Purple. That song would beef up the atmosphere in the quiet Italian restaurant.**

 ****

 ****

 **He was about to enter the room when he saw a man approach Hutch,  
and what he pushed against Hutch’s back looked like a gun.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky stood rooted to the spot. “Freeze! Police!”  
he shouted, drawing his Baretta. From the corner of his eye, he saw a movement from a table in the corner. He heard a shot  
and fired back in that direction. A man slid down, clutching his shoulder.**

 ****

 ****

 **Hutch was wrestling with the man behind him, trying to get his  
weapon.**

 ****

 ****

 **Starsky cuffed the injured man, ignoring his whining, and hurried  
over to Hutch.**

 ****

 ****

 **“That’s it!” Hutch held the man in a strong  
grip.**

 ****

 ****

 **“You need any help here?” Starsky yanked the man away  
from Hutch and shoved him against the jukebox.**

 ****

 ****

 **Locking glances, silent conversation passed between them. _“If you were shot…”_**

 ****

 ****

 **Just then, the jukebox blared “ st1 ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags" ? >LuckyMan.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“My new favorite song,” Starsky said seriously, giving  
Hutch a hug. Resolutely, he went over to arrest their prisoners. **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
  
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
